gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AMX-102 Zssa
The AMX-102 Zssa is Neo Zeon's mass-produced artillery mobile suit. First featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, its design was later updated for the novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. It is piloted by Mashymre Cello. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as an artillery bombardment unit for support purposes, it is originally meant to work in tandem with the AMX-101 Galluss-J. The Zssa is notable for the large number of missiles in its stocky yellow frame. Besides these 44 missiles, it is also armed with two 30mm vulcan guns, four beam sabers and a scattering beam gun. When tested by Mashymre Cello, the suit also carries an optional shoulder missile pod. After obtaining satisfactory test results, it was put into mass production and an optional booster pod was created for it. This booster pod not only provides the suit with additional thrusters and flight ability in the atmosphere, but is also armed with two of the shoulder missile pods and two 4-tube missile pods. Armaments ;*30mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the collar, the pair of 30mm Vulcan guns have 800 rounds of ammunition. These small caliber (for a mobile suit) shell firing weapons are meant for containing enemy units, intercepting incoming missiles, anti-personnel purposes and the likes. ;*Scattering Beam Gun :Mounted in the waist, it has a power rating of 7.64 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated, and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-field and is capable of cutting through any metal alloy not treated with anti-beam coating. The Zssa carries four beam sabers, with a power rating of 0.62 MW, that are stored in the legs. ;*Missile Launcher :The Zssa is armed with missile launchers all over its body. It has two 10-tube leg missile launchers, two 6-tube thigh missile launchers, two 3-tube chest missile launchers, and two 3-tube arm missile launchers. These missile launchers usually carry AMS-02S type missiles (small conventional missiles), but can also carry other types such as the 04 type (multiple warhead) and 05S type (proximity fuse). ;*Missile Pod :The optional booster pod has four missile pods, two 7-tube shoulder missile pod and two 4-tube missile pods. They carry large AMS-02H missiles. The shoulder missile pod can be mounted on the suit on its own, as seen with the Zssa tested by Mashymre Cello, which had one on its right shoulder. ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon, it is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. Capable of firing concentrated mega particles, attacks from a beam rifle can damage any ordinary armor that has not been specially treated to resist it. Zssa uses the same beam rifle as the AMX-107 Bawoo, which can switch to a rapid-fire mode and is also known as a 'beam assault rifle'. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Used by The Sleeves' Zssa, this handheld beam weapon is originally used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga and is powered by a replaceable e-pac. With two muzzles, it can function as a normal beam rifle as well as rapid fire pellet-shaped beams. ;*Shotgun :Used by The Sleeves' Zssa, this pump-action shotgun was originally used by the MS-08TX Efreet and MS-18E Kämpfer during the One Year War. Despite its age, the shotgun was still a potent weapon, and capable of severely damaging the armor of modern mobile suits such as the AMS-129 Geara Zulu and RGM-89D Jegan D Type. ;*Shield :Used by The Sleeves' Zssa, it is the same forearm mounted shield as used by the AMS-119 Geara Doga. The shield provides the Zssa with added protection from enemy attacks and has anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons. Special Equipment & Features ;*Booster Pod :An optional transformable flying unit mounted to the Zssa's back, it has four missile pods and its own cockpit, but is normally operated as an unmanned unit. Under gravity, the booster pod serves as a carrier unit, transporting the Zssa to its destination. In space, some of its fuel tanks can be set to detonate, allowing it to function as a bomb or launched as a giant anti-ship missile. History The AMX-102 Zssa was used by Neo Zeon during their campaign against both the AEUG and Earth Federation during the First Neo Zeon War in U.C. 0088. Some units was later used by Glemy Toto's rebellion faction during Neo Zeon's internal conflicts and were repainted gray. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and was used by "The Sleeves" during the third major Neo-Zeon Movement. They were repainted in a green color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. During the Battle of Industrial 7, the Sleeves deploy their Zssa units to combat the forces of the SCVA-76 Nahel Argama. The AMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss would use a Zssa's Booster Pod to transport itself to the Nahel Argama for a direct attack on the battleship. Variants ;*AMX-102C Zssa Kai ;*AMX-013 Zssa Dain Gallery Amx-102-ma-booster.jpg|Booster Pod (Gundam ZZ Version) Zssa Lineart.png|Line art AMX-102-r.jpg|Rear view AMX-102-bst-r.jpg|Rear view with Booster Pod AMX-102-1.jpg|With two Shoulder Missile Pods amx-102-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch amx-107-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle ams-119-beammachinegun2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun ms-18e-shotgun.jpg|Shotgun amx-102-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber Ams-119-shield.jpg|Shield Zssa1.jpg|Zssa (Glemy Faction Colors) from Gundam ZZ TV series MSGUC-ZssaSleeves.png|Zssa (Sleeves Custom) armed with Shotgun and Shield zssa-art.jpg zssa (2).jpg|Zssa (from Gundam Perfect File) NewtypeMagazine_Gundam_ZZ_NeoZeonMS_by_HirotoshiSano.jpg|"Mobile Suits The Third Generation" - Neo Zeon's MS illustration by Hirotoshi Sano for Newtype magazine (1986). From left: AMX-006 Gaza-D, AMX-103 Hamma Hamma, AMX-101 Galluss-J and AMX-102 Zssa Games amx102-Endra_p01_GihrensGreed-MenaceOfAxisV.jpg|Zssa (with Booster Pod) defending the Endra cruiser (Gihren's Greed: Menace of Axis V) ms_modal_unit_zzg_10.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Mecha Sprite 121.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars Z3 Tengoku Hen Gunpla OldZssa.jpg|1/144 Original AMX-102 Zssa (1986): box art HG Zssa Unicorn ver. Boxart.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-102 Zssa Ver. (2014): box art Gunpla_HGUC_Zssa-ZZ_box.jpg|1/144 HGUC AMX-102 Zssa Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2015): box art Notes and Trivia References AMX-102 Zssa - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design (Novel) AMX-102_001.jpg|AMX-102 Zssa - Sleeves specifications External Links *AMX-102 Zssa on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-102 ズサ